148787-short-and-sweet-this-is-why-im-leaving
Content ---- Oh look another person who feels the need to announce their departure from an mmo. Never seen that before. And everything you have said has been discussed extensively. | |} ---- ---- Oh look another person who feels the need to belittle another person's announcement of their departure from an mmo. Surely they are entitled to express their own opinions on the matter, regardless of whether others have done so? And so too, you have had your say. This is mine. | |} ---- So you are complaining about me complaining about someone else repeating the same shit that we have seen a million times? Umm congratulations? I have a genuine question: Why do people HAVE to announce when they are leaving an ammo? Do they think people care? And dont give me the rationale that they are doing it to expose the flaws that made them leave. There are plenty of other ways to do that without making another damn 'I'm quitting an mmo' thread. Hell, there's already a perfect thread for that on the front page. Has it ever occurred to people that making threads like this actually hurts the game more? When people are reading the forums and contemplating trying the game, and they see this for the 50th time, what kind of impression are they going to get? Again, if you have issues with the game then discuss them. There's nothing wrong with that. Edited January 9, 2016 by Mental Surge | |} ---- ---- It's this post that pretty much illustrates why some boards have a "no quitting threads/posts" rule. OP: Yeah, you're going. We get that. People leave all the time, and many for the same reasons you do. Fact is, one thread isn't going to change things...and forum posters are well-known to be a vocal minority in any case, so an "I quit and here's why" thread will have little impact. Edited January 9, 2016 by TheChuaBrigade | |} ---- Once again, there's literally a thread on the front page for that, so WHY NOT DISCUSS IT THERE? Or make a thread discussing it without announcing to everyone that you are leaving? Again, it's not just about getting annoyed over copy/paste threads, it's about giving the a poor impression to new players. Edited January 9, 2016 by Mental Surge | |} ---- ---- I'm truly sorry for the obviously intense emotional agony I've caused you by posting a short feedback blurb. As for new players seeing it, what's wrong with that? You don't delete/shout down poor reviews on amazon do you? Feedback from the community is valuable to new players be it good or bad. It's up to them if they want to invest/play a game that has serious problems. Certainly poor form to suppress anything negative in hopes of roping in fresh meat. Of course, shoot a mail to "Notgoingtohappenontheoffchance Imightcomeback". Edited January 9, 2016 by CunningLinguist | |} ---- ---- Yes, and for the tenth time, there IS A PERFECT THREAD ON THE FRONT PAGE FOR THAT. The issue is similar to the people who won't play the game because it's 'dead', thus perpetuating the issue. And don't argue like that. Don't twist my words by saying "Certainly poor form to suppress anything negative in hopes of roping in fresh meat.". No, I said numerous times that you can discuss anything you want, but copy/pasting the same shit that is literally already being discussed in another thread on the front page just justify announcing that you are leaving, is not the way to do it. Let me ask you this: Why did you have to include the "I'm quitting" portion of the title? Why not just discuss the issues you have? You see, the problem is that many people will see thread titles like that and immediately think "well this game is dying, what's the point in even trying it?" even though they could end up liking it. And no, I am not saying we should 'remove all negative reviews', I am saying that people should give the game a chance and decide for themselves. If people keep making threads like this, many people probably won't. And it is very difficult to compare amazon to a forum. Amazon uses a 5 star rating system that averages out all the reviews. So even if you see a few bad reviews right away, you can still get an overall impression of the quality of the product. | |} ---- ---- Not defending him, but you can't say stuff like ' I'm not saying we should remove negative reviews, but do it anyway' O.o lol. | |} ---- ---- .... what? Okay, not going to lie, I am starting to get very irritated. For the last damn time. I am NOT SAYING we need to get rid of all negative reviews. Forums after all are for discussion. I am saying that there is a better way to do it. First off, announcing that you are leaving is pointless and more than likely will hurt the game more than anything. I also said that THERE IS ANOTHER THREAD LITERALLY DEDICATED TO THIS DISCUSSION ON THE FRONT PAGE, SO THIS THREAD IS KIND OF POINTLESS UNLESS YOU WANT TO DISCOURAGE OTHER PEOPLE FROM TRYING THE GAME. Edited January 9, 2016 by Mental Surge | |} ---- shhhhhh shhhhhhhhh Is okay. *gently pats* In the words of humongous, it may be best to "just walk way" | |} ---- I don't care about those other points you made: 'There's another thread bla bla', because I agree with you XD (Kinda agree. Depends, if that post you're talking about is a generic 'talk here about your concerns before quitting' then I agree, if it's just another person blathering about his quitting experience then it's not really a post dedicated for everyone to discuss, is it? It will just be a trash can) What I'm saying is that bad reviews can affect the game as you said, but so do positive reviews, right?! The existence of bad reviews on the front page doesn't hurt the game if there's a counterpart...or are you saying that there aren't positive feedbacks?! If this is the case then you're right...negative reviews will hurt everyone, but at this point it's the game's fault in the first place xD Bad review and good review are good to stay, because: ->I am saying that people should give the game a chance and decide for themselves<- **wink wink** Edited January 9, 2016 by DorianTail | |} ---- Exactly. Maybe I came off as a jerk, so.... sorry I guess. | |} ---- ---- There already is essentially a dedicated thre- RFDEL,;MNGHKFETNLKJHGGFD;KLJHMGF;'JMDTL;'KYFJ'TRG;YLYJKRFGH"k;LHUKLYFUHL | |} ---- He gets it. This should be done ^ Cleaner Forum and a place where to talk about issues. So simple yet so neglected Edited January 9, 2016 by DorianTail | |} ---- ---- You realize I said that in the context that less people would try the game if they saw the lots of "i quit" announcements? Just making sure. You can still have the bad reviews, but if you have all the "i quit" announcements, it will discourage people from even trying it. My point is that there are better ways to discuss this. Let's also not forget that this a free game. Anyone could play it and make up there mind on it, without losing any money. However, if they see threads like this, they may not even go that far. They can still see all the 'negative reviews' without seeing the 'I quit' announcement simply by reading the thread on the front page. And you can not compare positive threads to negative threads on a forum. Forums are MEANT for discussions like this and thus they are going to be very skewered in favor of the negative ones. You do not see people constantly making threads saying "I'm NOT quitting!" now do you (sure you do occasionally)? This is goes for every game. Forums are meant for feedback and discussions of improvement. My ISSUE was that if people simply see people quitting constantly they may not even give it a chance. It is unfortunate that forums are usually like that, but we have to work with it. I am saying that making 'I quit' threads would only exacerbate the issue. IDEALLY I would like it if there was some sort of 'Positive versus Negative' thread on the front page to help newcomers make their own judgement ( and none of these 'I'm quitting' threads). Hmm that's actually not a bad idea. Perhaps I should rephrase what I am saying: It's fine if people don't want to try WS after looking at negative reviews, but there are many who would do the same from simply seeing threads like this and thinking, "Oh, the game is dying. Why should I even bother?". Regardless of whether or not that was the intent of the op, that is the impression many people will get. Edited January 9, 2016 by Mental Surge | |} ---- ---- Just wanna include this from CL's signature: So far in over a year you've got several characters that have completed Galactic Archives raids. Only one of them may have completed DataScape (unless I'm reading the numbers incorrectly). Your Warrior is 1/9 DataScape40 and 1/9 DataScape20 (since 40 man raids were changed to 20 man raids). So if you're leaving before having completed DataScape on all your characters, then there is content you have not yet completed or experienced in as many ways as you could've done so. Playing as an Engineer tank/dps is a different experience from playing as a Healer or even a pure melee or long-ranged DPS. I'm not making any comments on your posting but just wanted to point this stuff out to make sure that my interpretation of the signature was accurate or if it has been properly kept up to date. | |} ---- ---- You can read the label on a box of Mac and Cheese for free too. Over and over again. Most people wouldn't find that a lot of fun though. The OP has been a part of the Wildstar community for a long time and it's obvious he's invested a lot in this game. Not just money, but time and emotion. I'm sure he's made a lot of friends. When someone has invested a lot of themselves in something it can be painful to have to let that all go. Letting the community know you're leaving and why can be cathartic. Some people just need that closure. And even though I will never become attached to this game or play it seriously I can understand that looking at it from the OP's perspective. | |} ---- Lol you are seriously comparing THAT to playing an mmo? That is the biggest stretch of a comparison I have ever heard. WS has come out with more content in the last year than the second half of the last four WoW expansions combined have. The game is huge, and offers TONS of content for free. What about the Halloween event? Or the Christmas event? All for free. And we know a new raid is coming soon. And if I'm not mistaken, the development team for WS is incredibly small now to add to that. Take a break, sure, but why would you quit a free to play game that you have devoted so much time into that you could still find fun with more content? I don't get it. Seriously, Give.Me.A.Break. Also I was not specifically talking about the OP. For all I know, he could be nothing like that. I was speaking about the whiny people that take the fact that this game is free for granted. Do not confuse criticism with whining. All I did was make an off hand comment about how some people are so ungrateful. Edited January 9, 2016 by Mental Surge | |} ---- ---- ---- ---- ---- ---- ---- Yeah, I seriously am. I would rather spend my free time reading a food label than play several F2P games that are out there. They really are that bad. Free garbage is still garbage. Never once have I driven by a ratty piece of furniture someone's tossed out on the side of the road and thought, "I should totally pick that up because it's free." Being free should never be a reason for sticking around let alone be used to give a bad game a free pass. And IMO Wildstar is a bad game. Even a player like myself who found it mildly amusing to play sporadically in small increments at a time is finding something else to do. Like, reading the forums is more entertaining. Seriously. I quit shortly after launch and came back after the F2P insurgence. I found lag, bugged quests that have been bugged since launch, challenge and contract points resetting, buggy abilities, atrocious pvp, and just a myriad of absurd design decisions. For instance, I decided to pursue cooking since I've enjoyed that aspect in other MMO's. The only word I can think of to describe the way cooking is designed in this game is stupid. I leveled up a culinarian in FFXIV which is the same as leveling up a whole different toon and found it smoother, more fun and more rewarding than this Wildstar cooking "hobby." But it's free, right? "Aren't you thankful," has become a joke meme around WoW. These are actual words spoken by a dev who imagines himself a benevolent authority figure passing out handfuls of candy to children. Just. Stop. Stop excusing bad design decisions. Stop excusing poor execution. Stop excusing mediocrity. Stop excusing cheesy money-making tactics. The attitude that gamers should be grateful because something's free is partly responsible for the MMO genre devolving into utter crap. Aren't you grateful? No. Hell no. And until developers change their paradigm I won't be. "Don't worry about making money, worry about making something good." ~ Steve Jobs Edited January 9, 2016 by Bodicca | |} ---- ---- ---- ---- ---- While I agree with certain points, I'm not sure this could be considered good feedback. These broad quotes sum up your attitude toward the game as a whole. So the final word is... the game sucks, the developers suck, and you only stayed this long because you like to play games that suck? | |} ---- On the contrary, they are in touch... which consists in milking the "whales" (rich players) with lockboxes for quick and short-term profits. It's a detestable way to get money, yes, but it's how it's starting to become a standard in F2P MMO if players aren't careful enough. | |} ---- ---- Well it is true...Carbine lacks the competence to properly fix bugs that should not even be in the game in a timely manner. ITs been several weeks and i have to keep accepting the tos and setting up my settings because the damn game won't save them.. that is a bug that is in your face and just screams.. we have no clue what we are doing!!!! | |} ---- ---- Because, just maybe, there's a perfectly good thread covering much the same song and dance on this very page? It's the attitude that comes across of "my feedback is infinitely more important than yours because I've been around longer and thus merits its own thread rather than being buried in four pages of unimportant drivel from other players..." or "maybe by making a unique thread I'll catch the devs' attention!!" that rubs a lot of people the wrong way--not necessarily that he's posting anything at all. Whether the intent is self-importance or not, that's the tone that's been set because, rather than using the existing the thread, the OP felt the need to make an entirely new thread covering the same subject matter. Woulda been better off posted with the existing thread. Edited January 9, 2016 by TheChuaBrigade | |} ---- When a game has pushed you this far its time to take your wallet and playtime elsewhere.. srry to see ya go. You've been around this community forever and you will be missed. | |} ---- Oh, i see. Obviously i was under the misconception that forum users or customers like the OP where allowed to open their own thread to post and further discuss what affects their personal experience with this game/company. | |} ---- Actually, there is :P | |} ---- ---- I've played from release, that doesn't ean squat. Players who've been around since release just have more baggage. ;) Also, if you can't take crticism of your opinions, maybe public forums aren't the right place for you in the first place? | |} ---- ---- ---- ---- Yasfan, do you ever criticize people simply because you see something that strikes you as trollish or unintelligent or misleading or just generally bad in some way, even if it's not objectively that, and you simply feel like dissecting their comments to reveal that badness you've perceived? edit: and let me clarify for Sunshine's sake, I'm not implying anything about the OP here. I'm talking about motivation to criticize and the idea of a higher purpose (productivity, morality, whatever). Also, Yay! And to CL, though I'm criticizing your points and am a bit confused by your post, I've seen you around for awhile as a frequent speaker so yea, good luck out there. | |} ---- Sure. If your purpose in posting is to express disagreement with something in the thread, call out a troll, make a correction, or simply toss your two bits in, I completely understand why you're posting. Go for it. Of course, if that's your purpose then my comments do not apply to you, because your purpose in shoving the thread back to the top of the front page is not to declare the harm in having the thread displayed so prominently. | |} ---- ---- I'm so sorry that a community veteran posting a somber and frustrated goodbye to a community he's poured thousands of hours of his life into hurt your precious little eyes you poor little special snowflake. Please leave thread, your childish crusade isn't necessary, nobody's impressed by your righteous epeen. As for cunning, seen a lot of posts from you on here, sad to see you go :( really hoping that the 13th brings some new life that we're all looking for into this game. Edited January 10, 2016 by Jordydoge | |} ---- Saying goodbye is one thing, but there's a thread for it already, that was the point that was being made--which you seem to have missed rather spectacularly in your zeal to attack another poster. Ad hominem attacks really aren't going to get you far on this or any board. People quit a game for various reasons. There's no good reason to make an individual thread every time someone quits. Doesn't matter if the player has been around five years or five days. At the end of the day, we're all players and we all have feedback. Having been a longtime mod elsewhere, though, I know how much it made my eyes bleed to have to merge several "feedback" threads because everyone saw fit to make their own. One thread is plenty enough if feedback is the goal, else it's just screaming "hey look at me, look at me!!"--whether that was the intention of the OP or not. Edited January 10, 2016 by TheChuaBrigade | |} ---- I wouldn't get too excited. Sure it's much more feature complete, has fewer bugs and has massive bouncing boobies, but BnS has awful stiff movement just like WoW. The combat is decent and better designed for PvP (BnS is generally regarded as a PvP mmo) but movement is very slow, especially in combat and doesn't have momentum like WS does. That said everyone loves boobs so I'm sure it'll be quite the money spinner for NCsoft. | |} ---- I'll make sure to create a really whinging, long, ranty goodbye post when I finally stop caring about wildstar, just for you :) <3 | |} ---- If some major things means a new raid tier that's actually challenging and 3 or 4 new dungeons without bugs, Wildstar may have a chance this year. Pls no adventures/expeditions. pls Edited January 10, 2016 by MonkeyJudge | |} ---- Just in case you missed it: Some posts above yours, Sunshine said "Whether or not someone chooses to make a goodbye thread doesn't really hurt anyone, and I agree with some, it's good feedback." So what exactly is your business complaining again here? | |} ---- Oh no i didn't miss the part where you tried to make a point at all! In fact i noticed quite well. The part i'm having trouble with is you thinking that someone who's played 5 days' opinion matters just as much as someone who's played for 5 years. News flash cupcake, it doesn't. This is someone who has a healthy relationship with many of the carbine staff, and is a very frequent poster here in the forums, and a very active member of the community, and has been for a VERY long time. Their post matters a hell of a lot more to the community that he's been a part of than someone who's been around 5 days, his opinion matters more than yours, and more than mine. The fact that you don't agree with that is sad. I guess it's hard for people to understand that some people's opinions matter more than others? Your posts remind me of tumblr feminism lol Edited January 10, 2016 by Jordydoge | |} ---- Breaking my self-imposed forum exile to say, from one long-time player to another: it's been real. I stopped playing because of work/life time constraints that prevent me from raiding, which is all I really enjoyed doing. I have been keeping tabs, though, and what you wrote is exactly how I feel about the game. Especially the part in bold, 100% could not agree with you more. Anyway, hope your next choice of diversionary entertainment serves you better in the long run! If you end up on Crowfall, shoot me a message (username is the same there) and I'll be happy to let you be my vassal and polish the shields in my armory. :D Edited January 10, 2016 by phandaal | |} ---- You cared enough to reply to him... Wow, just calm down. Go eat a snowcone or something. | |} ---- Can one of these "major things" please be an optimization patch? | |} ---- ---- ---- ---- ---- It's the impression people SHOULD get, because honestly, it's the state of the game. I wish I stopped by here before plopping down money on a sub fee and a few spare ncoin. Now I'm sitting in a dead game filled with angry, unfriendly and incredibly unhelpful to new players community feeling like if I dont keep logging in for the next 3 weeks I've wasted my money. | |} ---- Angry, unfriendly and incredibly unherlpfull? Where? | |} ---- What server are you on? Entity, Dominion here, and I've seen plenty of people playing and plenty being helpful. If you're on Entity server: For Dominion /chjoin EntityLFM for Exile /chjoin LFG That's where a lot of people are congregating, so ask in them for groups :D Good luck :) | |} ---- Entity Exile. I've already joined the LFG chat, which is nice for finding wb trains, but that is really about all there is. The rest of the game is hour long queues and being berated by raid geared players for not being able to keep up with their damage, being told to join a guild/circle if I want to "be carried" (hint: I dont) then being stonewalled when asking about guilds/circles that will take in new players, and the infuriating catch 22 of being told that I need better gear to get into raids, but need raid level gear to not get kicked from vet dungeons. | |} ---- Not quite. The main takeaway is obviously the huge lack of meaningful content. Events are great but they are temporary, once they are gone a lot of raiders are left with nothing meaningful or rewarding to do except log on to raid. Initially I thought grinding glory for pure/divine major foci was a great way to give raiders something to do but it feels extremely random and punishingly unrewarding to the majority yet rewarding to some, RNGesus forsakes most. Secondly, some things take a crazy amount of time to fix. I mean letting the 800 rating floor bug stand for as long as they did on Arena's was just insane and a massive slap in the face to those that could actually be bothered organizing for arena's (hint: I'm not one of them) and REALLY should have been at the top of the list. ESPECIALLY when it was more than likely a very straight forward fix, unlike contract progress being all over the place, that could be harder to track down. I agree with the OP, this is an amazing game base and I haven't had this much fun in an MMO for years, I'm only 3 months in though but I mainly need the new content to keep my awesome guildies interested in the game that have sat through it all for a year. As atm the guild feels like it's in serious danger of disbanding due to lack of ACTUAL content, the last 2 organized raids had 10-12 people show up. Speaking of which, Lords of the Rings Online just announced their "long awaited 12 man raid"... | |} ---- Oh, I'm not Exile so I didn't know they could be that bad. As to the WB train, that was mostly because of the event that just happened, but it's over now. Did you get in on it? I hear that there's a chance to get pretty decent gear from them, but I don't do WB that much because of my connection. You can also snag some gear from the Contracts rewards. If you have enough plat, there's some BoE gear from raids that's put up on the AH, and/or you can find a crafter. I'm not meaning this in the *cupcake* way you've been told, but it does help to find a good guild/circle. I know there's a few posters on here that run some good guilds, look for guilds Blazing Saddles and Black Blades. User-name SlyJeff on here likes to help run people through dungeons, look him up. Have you checked out the server and guild recruitment forums? https://forums.wildstar-online.com/forums/index.php?/forum/266-guild-recruitment-archive/ https://forums.wildstar-online.com/forums/index.php?/forum/291-entity-pve/ Edited January 12, 2016 by beattlebilly | |} ---- As much as I hate to say it, it probably is that, and knowing Carbin they think we all want more expeditions and adventures and more laggy wolrd bosses, but whatever. I plan to keep playing for a long time, but I wish Carbine stopped overlooking things loike they always have. | |} ---- Speak for yourself, I'd love more Expeditions. Adventures not so much until they can change something about them to make them more appealing. As of right now, it's a waste of money for them to design new Adventures. More World Bosses would also be fun (probably not so much the zones unless they add some fun stuff) since I like some of the costumes, decor, pets, etc. they give. So yeah, I am someone who actually wants more of the content you don't like. | |} ---- I read this, an I actually think it's true. I love my guild and I'm here because no other MMO offers high-end raiding like wildstar. I frickin love it. But i could see that once avatus is on farm, getting bored soon after. I admit i am bored of EVERYTHING EXCEPT DATASCAPE. It's not that the content is bad - it is good! But i massively overgear it on all six toons and/or i have done it so many times i can do it in my sleep. It's not that much fun anymore. I think datascape is still awesome and i love all the fights. I just hate the bugs. Ice wing mini bug - 20-30 minutes wasted. Someone void slips on maelstrom - 20 minutes wasted. Keepers on limbo (before fix) - several hours wasted. Daemons resetting - time wasted. Gloomclaw randomly disconnecting party members FOR NO REASON AT ALL - wasted time. Stuff like that drives me up the wall. What i am disappointed in is not the content, but the fact that after 18 months there are still obvious obnoxious bugs in the flagship content. Oh, and don't let me list all the convergence bugs i've seen... lol i think i've seen them all. | |} ---- When you were little did you always see yourself arguing about a C Tier MMO with strangers on the internet? | |} ---- Oh really? Some of us paid for this content. It may be free to you, but I have 18 months of investment like many other people here do. As some one who actually pays for the free ride of others, I would expect that mine, and any other paying customers comments, suggestions, or remarks be heard with or without your approval. | |} ---- No approval needed, and +1 to this. | |} ---- Thanks Olivar. I just hate it when some one says something is free. Nothing is free. Some one pays for it. I have seen you in the forums for a long time Olivar, so I know you also pay for it. | |} ---- I don't even want to know the amount of money I put in this game.... | |} ---- ---- ---- They should care and they say "the DEVs are listening"....you can't listen to silence can you. This is a person who's raided the entirety of what there is to offer on several characters and is giving Carbine decent feedback not just slagging them off. I hope you've been paying to play since day dot like us? We've put money into supporting the cause and we're disappointed with how they've let a potentially great game fall apart due to shocking decisions. If you don't want to see these threads don't open them...it's clear what the content will be about. Edited January 14, 2016 by Charge | |} ---- Nice to see you again, Despite the circumstances. I am still locked on Warhound. Not sure if I will ever make it back to Entity. If I do though, you will be the first to know. | |} ---- Well, that's on the devs, really. If they don't act on feedback recieved, especially from former long-time players (but not necessarily from short-time players like me unless it's agreed upon by others,) the game doesn't get better, stagnates, and dies. Most devs just do whatever they feel like, though, with no regard for the community's interests, which is why I have a decently-sized string of abandoned online games in my wake (none of which I bothered posting about because I no longer cared what happened to them.) Long-time players apparently want more content. More content would give more things to sell. I see no downside in adding more content, following this train of thought. Just try to confirm that it's what most invested players want before acting on it. | |} ----